


Scars

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was a weekly ritual. Sherlock would lavish John scars with soft kisses and caresses, and would hear John tell the story of how he got his shoulder scar every week. Sherlock would feel the anger, the pain, the anguish and the relief, every week; he then would kiss the scar on John’s knee and would listen to the story of that scar, intently, with love and devotion in his eyes; then they would make love and kiss each other into oblivion until they would both be sated and tired, and would fell asleep in each other’s arms, Sherlock protecting John and holding him close, kissing and caressing his shoulder and wondering what deity was he supposed to thank for keeping John alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

At first it was a weekly ritual. Sherlock would lavish John's scars with soft kisses and caresses, and would hear John tell the story of how he got his shoulder scar every week. Sherlock would feel the anger, the pain, the anguish and the relief, every week; he then would kiss the scar on John’s knee and would listen to the story of that scar, intently, with love and devotion in his eyes; then they would make love and kiss each other into oblivion until they would both be sated and tired, and would fell asleep in each other’s arms, Sherlock protecting John and holding him close, kissing and caressing his shoulder and wondering what deity was he supposed to thank for keeping John alive.

But their weekly ritual became a nightly ritual when John decided to lavish Sherlock’s scars with kisses and caresses. He would hear the story of every scar, except the bullet wound on Sherlock’s chest. He would kiss every patch of cigarette burnt skin and every inch of the large scar that marked Sherlock’s back. He would caress it, softly, reverently, thanking God that Sherlock was there, with him, and wishing that his kisses would work like a balm to make the scar disappear, but at the same time he was thankful for that scar, because it was made during a time when John needed Sherlock the most, and he was out there saving his life.

John would kiss Sherlock’s knees, listening to the story of that fall he took while running from those rebels in Belarus, and would kiss the scar on his shoulder from when the Serbians caught him and Mycroft intervened, finally. He would kiss Sherlock’s ribs, hearing how he had to hide for four days, hoping that his lungs wouldn’t be punctured, coughing up his lungs because he was hiding on a basement during the cold winter in New York; remembering the basement and the help of “his” American homeless network.

Then he would make love to his madman and would lavish him with more than kisses and caresses, he would fill him with love and… all his desire. They would share a few stray kisses until they both fell asleep, John holding Sherlock close, kissing his back, every inch possible, and feeling the Detective relax in his arms. He would caress his arms and would feel with his fingertips every inch of skin, feeling the scars and thanking his Detective for saving his life.

But when it came to the bullet wound in the middle of his chest, John would cry, and Sherlock would cradle him and lull him to sleep, saying sweet nonsenses with his baritone voice that sent shivers down John’s spine and would produce the most wonderful sounds during their love making time; and as soon as John would wake up, he would make love to his detective, kissing the scar that had brought them finally together; adoring the scar that had finally helped John understand and accept that he was in love with Sherlock, lavishing the scar with soft kisses and touches, reverently looking at it, and comprehending that if it wasn’t for that damned scar, he wouldn't be able to keep making love to Sherlock every night.


End file.
